Never Stop Loving
by fenixfether
Summary: basically what could not happen if eragon and arya had died after the battle. I suck at summaries, first fic, R&R, you know the drill


I did own Eragon, but Durza stole it from me and gave it to Galbatorix. Then Arya stole it from him and sent it to a random location in a random forest on the other side of the (freaking) continent, where it was found by a very Christopher Paolini. Now (sigh) he owns it. (this is all really a huge load of crap, _**DON'T SUE ME!!!**_)

Darkness, all he could see was pitch black darkness. He didn't know where he was, or even who he was. He sat down on the solid part of the darkness that he had landed on, and thought.

After what he thought was a few minutes, he found it, images came flashing into his head of the battle, Blood, screams, a long fall, grieving, and a mistake that had cost him his life.

'So that's what happened, I am either dead or dead'.

What he remembered was that Arya had been struck down by the king himself, and after the now dead young man had killed the king, running on fury alone, he had run to the downed elf and wept.

What he saw was a long sword sticking out of her chest, a fatal wound. When he was grieving for the loss of his love, his head had sunk very low over the razor sharp tip of the blade, and in one mighty sob, his head had hit the blade. He had felt the cold of the blade through his head, and for the shortest fraction of a second knew hat had happened, he had died.

He was pulled out of his reverie of his death by a change in his surroundings. On one side of him was warm, he looked toward it, there was a comfortable looking fire, all his favorite foods, and a picture of him standing next to a beautiful woman that he had never seen before, and two children, just visible over the plush couch. On his other side was significantly colder and there was a simple tuna sandwich and a bottle of water sitting on a plain wooden table, behind which Arya was sitting.

Eragon was obviously supposed to pick one side to go to. It didn't take him very long at all to decide.

He walked toward the bare table with the plain looking sandwich and bottle of water, but he wasn't focused at all on food or comfort necessarily. All he was thinking about was the elf sitting behind the table.

"Arya," he said through a sigh. He wrapped his arms around her, and she returned it.

They stayed like that for a while, and then Arya spoke, "Eragon, if I got to tell you one thing before either one of us died, it would be, I love you" she stood up and pulled herself tight against him, letting out a soft sigh, "I didn't quite get the chance to do that, but I can now".

"But Arya, you said that we couldn't be together"

"Because I was so much older than you, the thing is though, that now were dead, and age doesn't matter, so now I can tell you honestly that I love you, and spend all eternity in your arms, that is, if it's ok with you".

"Arya, my love, nothing would make me happier".

The darkness behind him had faded, and was replaced by a gate, behind which a brilliant light shone. Then to the right of the gate, was a dark and musty hallway.

Seemingly out of nowhere, a voice said, "It is not yet your time young ones. You have both done incredible good for my world, for this, I give you a choice. The gate you see on the left is the portal to the afterlife that I have designated for you both, or as some call it, "the pearly gates". The other choice is to return to life, and fulfill your duties to your weeping people.

Another thing that I can see is the strong and true love that you both share, so I am willing to not only restore your lives, but also equal your age and longevity by granting the half-human immortality of age. But choose carefully, if you choose to live again, there is a good chance that you will never pass through the gates. I leave you now with this choice".

**Intermission**

**Supreme ruler of the universe (me): Hope you like the story so far guys**

**Arya: you know that wasn't very nice killing me and Eragon, or making me confess my love (through cough) for him.**

**Eragon: I like the story, and sorry Arya, but I gotta go with the supreme ruler guy on the whole confession thing.**

**Arya: I still don't like it**

**Supreme ruler of the universe: Well, I can make you like it**

**Arya: oh ya? How.**

**Supreme ruler of the universe: like this (snaps)**

**Arya: (jumps on Eragon and kisses him like they're really about to die)**

**Eragon (after she pulls away): thanks supreme ruler guy, a lot.**

**Supreme ruler of the universe: anyway, Arya don't kill me, or Eragon, and readers, don't flame me, but R&R. ******

**And now back to the story**

Eragon clasped hands with Arya, and walked toward the hallway, completely sure of what he (and apparently she) wanted to do.

As soon as they stepped over the threshold, Eragon's head hurt like he had just been beaten over the head several times with a club. He was lying in a dark room on a very soft bed. Another thing he noted was that he felt as if something was on the bed beside him. He slowly turned his head, still unsure of his physical condition, and was happily surprised to see his favorite elven princess lying beside him. However, he was unhappy to note that she had a very pained expression on her face.

He wrapped his arms around her, and was not only very pleased to see the pained look melt from her face, to be replaced by a slight smile, he also felt a huge weight lift from himself. Eragon kissed the top of her head and falls into actual sleep, for once not the dimming of awareness that usually passed for sleep in his elven state.

The last thing he remembered saying, or whispering before falling asleep was, "I love you Arya".

When Eragon woke the next morning, he felt oddly content. He had no idea why, but he wasn't arguing with whatever it was that was making him feel this newfound contentness. From what he could tell, he was on a bed that was warm and soft, with his arms wrapped around something that could be described the same way. There was also something that felt suspiciously like arms around him, and something that could be compared to a head under his chin. Aragon slowly opened his eyes and looked down. What ha saw was the perfect body of the eleven princess, Arya. Somehow, she had noticed his minute movements, and woken up.

Then out of nowhere she started crying. Between sobs, he could hear things like, "I'm sorry Eragon," or, "I love you, but I shouldn't," and, "I don't deserve you".

Of all the crazy things this young man had heard in his life, this topped them all.

"Arya, I want to make one thing clear ok. You deserve me, and better than me, much better then me, but if you will have me, I will love you for all I'm worth, but even if you won't have me, I will never stop loving you".


End file.
